


Ride

by whosrachell



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Slow Burn, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosrachell/pseuds/whosrachell
Summary: Being born a mutant was already hard for Edeline Eastley, but adding being a mutant onto her plate and she was basically hiding her entire life from the world.No one could ever know that Edeline was different. Edeline wished she had never even told her mother about the powers she had discovered she had. But when you wake up one morning vomiting black metallic goo, your mother is bound to find out. Her mother believed she was possessed by a demon and immediately took her to a church instead of a hospital-like most parents would.After being forced to sit through many exorcisms, Edeline just pretended to be “cured”, knowing that her mother would never accept her. So at age 18, and after many attempts to get away from her mother, Edeline is approached by two men saying that they can help her control her powers. That may sound like a stupid thing to agree to, going with two strange men to a federal building she’d never heard of, but it was either that or go home to a mother who had thrown a bible at her more times than she could count.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Quicksilver/Original Character(s), Quicksilver/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Ride

After her recent fight with her mother, Edeline decided she wasn’t even going back anymore, she knew she had to be done with her mother’s refusal to accept her daughter. Edeline had spent the last two years hiding her abilities from her mother. She hoped she would never go back, she was eighteen now and she could legally leave, but of all the other times Edeline had run away, now she had nowhere and no one to go to.

She slammed the front door and stepped onto the front porch to see two men standing at the chainlink gate to her mother’s run-down home. The two men looked at her as if they expected something from her. Edeline sighed, shoved her hands into her jacket, and descended the front steps.

“If you’re looking for my mom, she’s as high as a kite so come back later.” She snapped as she pulled the gate open and shoved past the men. She started to walk down the street, staring at her shoes and the cracks in the poorly kept pavement.

Until she was interrupted by the men behind her, “We’re not here for your mother, Ms. Eastley.”

Edeline stopped and turned to the two men. “Excuse me?” She was far too confused and concerned by his statement to form a full-blown question.

The two men started walking towards the girl, “I’m Charles Xavier and this is my friend, Erik Lehnsherr. We think that we may be of some assistance to you and your Gift.”

Edeline assumed they were some creeps trying to get some, “Listen, I’m not for sale or something so back off.”

She turned to walk away, hoping and praying they wouldn’t follow.

“Actually, Ms. Eastley, we aren’t here for that.” The shorter one, Charles she remembered, said, although he stumbled through his words as if he was embarrassed.

“We’re talking about this kind of gift,” The taller one, Erik, spoke as he waved his hand and all of the street lamps around them bent.

Edeline jumped, she always thought she was the only one and now, she isn’t. “I… I…” She couldn’t get her words out and clear, “I th-thought I was the only one. I’ve never seen…”

“Well, we’re willing to help you Ms. Eastley. You’ll just have to come with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> The updates for this book will be on my TikTok. @whos.rachell


End file.
